


Strawberry Freckled Lemonade

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added/Changed, Childhood Friends AU (Sort Of), Hinata Is In College, M/M, also, punk Yamaguchi, summer vacation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Summer was Hinata Shoyo’s favorite season. The sunshine, the beach, the good times promised within every day, there wasn’t a dull moment for Shoyo during summer and he tried to live each day to the fullest. Tried to soak in as much of the sun’s light into his skin as possible, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and his legs always aching from the new adventures he’d seek out day after day. Every summer, his family would rent out a house off the coast and for an entire month he could live life however he wanted, and every summer was better than the last.-The summer where Hinata and Yamaguchi reunite.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Strawberry Freckled Lemonade

Summer was Hinata Shoyo’s favorite season. The sunshine, the beach, the good times promised within every day, there wasn’t a dull moment for Shoyo during summer and he tried to live each day to the fullest. Tried to soak in as much of the sun’s light into his skin as possible, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and his legs always aching from the new adventures he’d seek out day after day. Every summer, his family would rent out a house off the coast and for an entire month he could live life however he wanted, and every summer was better than the last.

When he was twenty-two years old and on his own for his third college summer vacation, Shoyo traveled to the vacation home and admired the view of the mountains, valleys, and cityscapes the drive had to offer him. As often as they could, his mother, sister, and Shoyo went to the summer house together and enjoyed their summer as a family, but as the years went on and different priorities took hold of their lives, it became harder to continue the tradition.

For Shoyo’s younger sister Natsu, starting from twelve to sixteen, competitive swimming was the most important thing in her life. She had gotten very good over the years and was even on her school’s varsity team as one of their best competitors, while also being the youngest, and since a meet had been coming up, she decided to opt out of going to the summer home in order to prepare and dedicate all her time to practice. As a former athlete himself and a starting player on his high school volleyball team, Shoyo understood the need to grow and better yourself, especially right before a competition, but he was still disheartened nonetheless that his sister had decided not to attend their usual family vacation. 

His mother was held up for similar reasons of obligations, though, slightly different. Part of it was because someone needed to be able to take Natsu to her meet, though Natsu reassured their mother she was old enough to handle herself now, but their mother stayed behind mostly because she had an important meeting at work she absolutely could not miss, and since the vacation home was just far enough away that driving there just to drive all the way back a few days later in order to make it to the meeting didn’t make much sense, she decided to stay back and, in addition, offered to take Natsu to her meet.

Shoyo lived the farthest between himself and his old family home where his mother and sister still lived, but since his school was to be on vacation and his job at the school library would have little use with hardly any students coming in because of the holiday, he was fortunate enough to be able to continue his family’s tradition, even if it was by himself. Though going alone would obviously be a much different experience, it was that very thought that excited him and made him want to go even more. And, of course, he promised to send lots of pictures and bring back souvenirs for his family when he came back.

Besides going on his first holiday by himself, driving to the vacation home was a new experience for Shoyo, too. Every year before he had been underaged, and even when he wasn’t his mother had always been the one to drive as the parent and eldest, but now Shoyo was old enough to drive, on the vacation by himself, and even owned his own car, and his heart had trilled in excitement at the idea of being a (somewhat) responsible adult that could go on holidays alone if he wanted to and drive himself there because he could. Those small joys and victories were what made being an adult so fun for him, he learned the older he got. 

When he saw the familiar surroundings of the landscape of the houses, a smile formed on his face. It had only been a year since he’d been there last, meaning not much had changed, but the sight of the flowers and trees and houses always brought a feeling of warmth and happiness over him, nostalgia coating his skin and reminding him of the countless memories this place and he had shared, and he let out a little laugh as he pulled up to the house he’d be staying at.

It was the same one they managed to get every year, but somehow it looked different when he was by himself. There was evidence that the Hinata’s stayed there often too, like the nameplate the was supposed to be temporary but after a while they stopped taking it down since they would be there the next year, and he could make out a little sign with childish drawings perched in the front yard from the time he and his sister wanted to make their own signs and nameplate to show that this house belonged to the Hinata’s. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he clicked his seatbelt and left the car.

As he stood outside, the warm, gentle breeze dancing against his skin, he took a deep breath and sighed at the fresh air. Being closer to the mountains and having the sea in your backyard always made the air smell different than at home or in the city and the crisp, slightly salt scent was one of Hinata’s favorite parts about the trip. Throughout the year as he would begin to turn homesick at the thought of missing the vacation home, all he had to do was remember that scent and it filled him with enough joy that he knew he could wait a bit longer for summer to visit the home again and it would be worth it.

He started to unpack his car, popping the trunk and pulling various luggage out of it, when he heard the familiar call of children giggling and playing. No one he knew since all of his friends of summer were grown up by now, but it reminded him of the many childhood memories he had of running up and down the strip of houses, pretending to be pirates or looking at a cute animal that wasn’t usually seen in the prefecture they reigned from, and he hoped they’d make the most of this summer.

He thought of those friends he only saw for a month at a time in his childhood and how close they were and he wondered if they thought of him, as well. He assumed they didn’t, even he himself, the carefree and somewhat nostalgic spirit he was, had gotten swept up in the chaos of school and adult life, so it was most likely the same for them.

He realized he couldn’t recall any of their names, barely even their faces as the years did wonders on his memory, and he felt a little bad. There were a few he had very vague memories of, one was a little boy his age who he remembered being very timid and shy, but his mind failed him at supplying a name or specific characteristics and he apologized in his head to the boy for forgetting him. Maybe spending time in the place where those memories happened would jog his memory.

He grabbed his bags and brought them to the front door, scavenging through his pocket for the keys. When he found them, he unlocked the door and was hit with the scent of pineapple, and dust from the house not being touched in a year, and it smelt like his home away from home. His mother always loved everything pineapple when they would go on their yearly trip, said it made everything feel more summery, and he distinctly remembered her hurriedly burning a candle and putting it out just before they left last year so the pineapple smell would remain the next year they came, and he smiled sadly at how her plan had worked but she wasn’t here to witness it. He promised himself he’d buy her a candle for when he went back so she could have her summer at her home, too.

Like he had expected, the interior hadn’t changed in the year no one was in the house. He was a little miffed since it meant he would have to spend the first few hours of his trip dusting and cleaning, but he was also fine with it because the idea of people coming into the house and touching his family’s stuff and living in their space, invading their bubble, even if they were only renting, left him unnerved.

He put the keys on the decorative key hook, a palm tree that had a branch elongated to hold the keys and the words “Welcome to Paradise!” engraved on it, and sat down to take his shoes off. He saw his house slippers were still there from last year and he hoped they still fit. He was glad when they were only a little snug and he started his journey of walking around the house, gauging how big of a cleanup job he had to do and unpacking in the process.

Thankfully, there wasn’t much cleaning needed. The only places that were really bothersome were the entrance, living room, and bedrooms, which wouldn't take long, and he was especially grateful for the bathroom and kitchen still being intact, even having supplies from last year still stocked up, non-perishables in the kitchen and various cleaning supplies in the bathroom.

Within two or so hours, the house was clean and shiny and he plopped down onto the couch, thankful he didn’t stir up a big dust cloud in the process. He looked around the room, smiling at the pictures of his family at the beach or being silly and playing a game in the living room, and he really wished they had been able to make it this year.

_ Next year _ , he thought to himself and walked towards a photo hanging on the wall of him and Natsu smiling with pieces of watermelon rind acting as their teeth. He put a peace sign up and smiled big, trying to mimic their smiles in the picture, and sent it to his mother and sister with the caption  _ miss you! _ , laughing at their similar replies.

While the non-perishables in the kitchen would be good for later, he knew he couldn’t survive on uncooked beans and pasta after such a long journey and decided to head out to the nearby town to see what food they had to offer. The layout of the vacation homes made them slightly separated from the town, a small hill you had to travel to and fro to get to either place, but it was within walking distance and the scenery of the sun setting against the mountains and the flora on the walk down was nice enough that Hinata found himself at the edge of the town sooner than he realized.

The town was small but still decently sized to accommodate the various tourists they would get throughout the year and Hinata remembered always finding whenever they went to town so exciting. A lot of the town’s money came from tourism, so they had a lot of commodities to account for such, like the very small but updated arcade they owned and the various, somewhat trendy restaurants that lined the strip. Hinata’s favorite place, though, was always the convenience store. It had a wide selection of ice cream and popsicles and he remembered how he always happily sucked on blue-raspberry popsicles all throughout summer, his mouth turning ocean blue and the sugar strumming through his veins. He hoped that at some point on his trip he could visit the store and maybe find the same brand of popsicle that he never could back home, but for now he needed real food.

While the town tried to keep up with the times and many shop aesthetics had changed over the years, the basic foundation of the town was still the same. Hinata noticed that a lot of locations had changed their styles over time, but a lot of them were still owned by the same families, the only difference was that now many had younger people as the owners instead of their older relatives like before, which would’ve explained the change up in approach. The only store he didn’t remember from last year was a new restaurant in the town, boasting about its delicious fusion of Japanese food and Polynesian food. With a shrug Hinata approached the restaurant, the wafts of delicious food calling his name and making his stomach growl.

The inside of the restaurant was very cute and humble. It wasn’t very big, but it had enough seats to accommodate customers and it wasn’t busy at the moment, so Hinata was glad he could sit. The was a small fan, whirring it’s little heart out to cool off the building, and Hinata liked how colorful the restaurant was. He took a second to look at the menu, but was ripped out of his concentration when an unfamiliar voice called for his name.

“Shoyo?” It asked hesitantly, and standing under the menu was a man that Hinata vaguely recognized but couldn’t remember the name of.

“Uh, hi?” He said, voice very unsure. He always felt bad when he couldn’t remember people.

The person smiled a little, understanding. “It’s me, Tadashi. We used to play all the time during summer when we were kids?”

Like a wave, memories came crashing over Hinata of the man who stood before him that he knew as a boy. He was tall, much taller than he’d ever been when they were kids, but his friendly smile was exactly the same after all these years. Hinata made a sound of remembrance and walked closer to the counter separating them.

“Oh my goodness, Tadashi, right!” He exclaimed. “It’s been so long! How have you been?”

Tadashi shrugged with a small smile on his face, hands continuing to scrub the cup he had been cleaning before. “It’s been alright, I guess. A lot of time has passed since we last saw each other, huh?”

Hinata nodded empathetically. “It has. You look so…” He took in Tadashi’s appearance and found that besides his face, he didn’t look all that similar to the boy he knew before. His hair was much darker, the almost green of it before being overcome with an ink black, and he had piercings covering his ears that Hinata never would’ve imagined timid, little Tadashi having. And in addition to his physical appearance, Hinata could tell he was a lot more confident than he was before, standing at his full height instead of crouching over like he would as a child. “Different,” he settled on kindly, matching Tadashi’s smile.

“Yeah, a lot has changed since then,” Tadashi said bashfully, a hand coming to scratch at his neck and Hinata noticed the hair there was much shorter than the top, the rest pulled back in a small ponytail. “You look pretty much the same,” Tadashi added. “Though, somehow you like bigger.”

Hinata looked down at himself, taking in the body he lived with every day. “I think I’m still pretty short, though?” He asked, sounding unsure.

Tadashi laughed and it sounded like bells ringing gently in Hinata’s ear. “That’s not really what I meant,” he concluded, a knowing smile and look in his eyes that Hinata didn’t understand.

At Hinata’s confusion, Tadashi shook his head slightly and put the cup he was cleaning down. “Anyway, do you know what you want to eat? Our barbecue is pretty good, but our mango sticky rice is probably our most popular item right now.

Hinata thought about it for a moment and it all sounded delicious. With a shrug, he gave Tadashi a big smile. “It all sounds so good, so I’ll go with whatever you recommend!”

Tadashi smirked and Hinata felt a chill run up his spine, the devious expression very foreign on his normally very kind face. “Bad idea, Shoyo,” he said seriously, already putting the order into the computer. “I like my food  _ extra _ spicy.”

Hinata could only gulp as he watched Tadashi prepare the food, praying that his body and taste buds would forgive him for the pain he was about to put them through. After a little bit of watching Tadashi, fascinated by how swiftly and precisely he whizzed around the kitchen, Tadashi turned around and gave a little laugh at Hinata’s watchful eyes.

“Go, sit down at the table,” he said, making a shooing motion with his hand. “It’ll be done soon, I promise.” With a wink he turned back around and Hinata had to pull himself out of a daze from the motion. He watched the other for a little longer, Tadashi’s back muscles contorting as he worked for, finding himself encaptured by their movement, before he sat down at one of the tables. 

In excitement and anticipation he threw looks over at Tadashi and the kitchen and Tadashi would laugh every time their eyes met, telling him it would be just a little while longer. Finally, Tadashi came around holding two big plates and he set them down in front of Hinata with elegance and the grace of someone who’d done this a million times before.

Hinata thanked him for the food before eyeing it wearily, making Tadashi laugh. “Don’t worry,” Tadashi reassured, patting Hinata’s shoulder. “I didn’t make anything spicy, I promise.”

Finding that he could trust the other, Hinata nodded and reached towards one of the plates, picking up what looked like meat wrapped in spinach. He cautiously took a bite and his mouth watered at the taste.

“Whoa,” he marveled, turning to Tadashi excitedly, who gave him a proud smile. “This is delicious! What is it?”

“Laulau,” Tadashi informed, adjusting his apron and taking it off before he sat across Hinata at the table. “Pork wrapped in taro leaves.”

“It’s delicious,” Hinata complimented and took another bite, his eyes tearing up at the flavor. Being a student away from home, he hadn’t had real, deliciously cooked food in a while and it was making him emotional.

“Try the macaroni salad, you’ll love it.” Tadashi pointed to the smaller serving next to the Laulau and Hinata excitedly took a bite.

“This is so amazing! It’s really sweet, which was surprising, but it’s so good!”

“My secret is pineapple. I let the macaroni sit in the juice for a bit before mixing it together and it’s just sweet enough without tasting too sweet.”

“Wow, that’s so clever,” Hinata replied with admiration. “I never really learned how to cook, but it’s really cool that you can make such delicious food, Tadashi.”

Tadashi blushed slightly and waved him off. “It’s no big deal.”

“Are you the only one who works here?” Hinata asked curiously, taking a sip of the boba smoothie Tadashi had given him and smiling happily when the balls bursted in his mouth, a delicious, sweet peach flavor coating the taste buds. He noticed that no one else was at the restaurant besides Tadashi.

“I own the place,” was Tadashi’s answer and Hinata’s jaw dropped. “I have employees, but it’s the weekend and they’re younger, so I usually let them take off early to go do whatever they do.”

“Congratulations, Tadashi!” Hinata cheered, grabbing Tadashi’s hand and shaking it excitedly. “That’s amazing you own this place, and so young!”

“Thanks.” Tadashi’s cheeks were a little red at the attention. “I had some help from my parents, but just with the opening. I’ve handled everything else and business has been good so far this part year.”

Images of a short woman and a tall man who looked similar to Tadashi flashed in Hinata’s mind and he smiled at the memory. “That’s really great, Tadashi. How are your parents doing? Do they still own the convenience store? And you have siblings, right? How are they?”

Tadashi smiled at Hinata remembering details of his family. “Mom and pop have been doing well. Pop is still as stubborn as ever and refuses to give the store to the younger people who’ve been begging him for it for a while now, and my brother and sister are off doing their own thing. Hoku settled down recently and Kana is still in school.”

“I’m glad things are going great for you and your family, Tadashi.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment and exchanged a smile before turning away shyly.

“What about you, Shoyo? How are Natsu and Hikari-san?”

Hinata rolled his eyes playfully as he took a sip of his drink, making Tadashi laugh. “Natsu’s still as troublesome as ever and her life has been taken over by competitive swimming.”

Tadashi laughed. “Good for her. I hope you’re not annoyed with it, though, as I distinctly remember a little boy who’s entire life centered around volleyball when I was younger,” Tadashi teased.

Hinata blushed and shook his head. “No, it’s not annoying. It’s all she talks about but seeing her so passionate about something makes me really happy.” Hinata sounded a little sad as he spoke and it made Tadashi frown slightly.

“What about you?” He asked gently. “Did your volleyball dreams work out?”

Hinata sighed and shook his head, moving the straw in his drink to swirl the boba balls around. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Tadashi didn’t want to make Hinata any sadder, so he moved on to a different topic. “How’s your mom?”

Hinata began to excitedly relay the most recent happenings of his mother’s life and all Tadashi could do was smile, glad Hinata was able to shake off whatever that was quickly.

They stayed until the sun was set and the sky turned dark, the other customers having left long ago, Hinata’s plates and drink empty, and the only light left coming from the overheads in the restaurant. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, so there were plenty of things to talk about and it reminded Hinata of those days in summer many years ago where they would play outside all day and talk about anything and everything on their minds. 

It was Tadashi who realized the time, checking the black watch on his wrist and muttering an “oh, shoot” when he saw how late it was.

“I should lock up, we closed an hour ago.” The two shared a smile over how they let time get away from them and Hinata nodded, watching as Tadashi picked up his dishes and took them into the kitchen. As Tadashi cleaned up, Hinata wandered around the restaurant to look around more.

Similarly to Hinata’s rented house, Tadashi had a lot of photos over his walls, and even had a pinboard titled “achievements” covered in various pictures. There was one of the first day the store opened, Tadashi and a man who Hinata recognized as Tadashi’s father shaking hands and smiling wide and happy in front of the restaurant, making Hinata himself smile. There was another one titled “first customer” and had a similar pose as the first, Tadashi proudly shaking hands with an old man as the gentleman munched on teriyaki.

Off to the side of the board, there was a wall of photos that was a little more personal. Photos of Tadashi and his family, what Hinata assumes were probably Tadashi’s friends, and at the way top corner he noticed another photo; two small boys standing next to each other, one with wild orange hair and a bright smile on his face holding out a beetle and the other boy with olive hair eyeing it nervously, tears in his eyes because he was probably scared of the bug but he still looked happy in the photo. Hinata felt a presence behind him and turned to see Tadashi smiling at the picture.

“Do you remember that day?” He asked and nudged Hinata with his elbow. “I told you I thought the Hercules beetle was the coolest thing in the world, because we had learned about it just before school let out and I loved the name, and you excitedly went hunting for beetles to find one. When you brought it back, I cried because the pinchers scared me, but you put in on my hand and it walked across my palm and you told me you were proud of me for facing my fears.” Tadashi smiled fondly at the memory and his expression did something funny to Hinata’s stomach.

“I thought about that day a lot,” He told Hinata, looking into his eyes. There was that confidence Hinata saw earlier again and he felt his breath catch. “I found that picture right before the restaurant opened and I knew I had to put it on the wall.” He gestured to the wall and Hinata’s eyes followed his hand. “This is the wall of all my favorite and most important memories.”

“You’re really cool, Tadashi,” Hinata whispered in awe and Tadashi became bashful at his bluntness.

“Pfft, what are you saying, Shoyo,” He laughed. lightly shoving Hinata’s arm but he faltered when he saw the other was being serious. “It’s not cool,” he mumbled with a shrug. “If anything, you’re the cool one, saying all that at only six years old.”

Hinata shrugged in response, a smile on his face. “I still think you’re cool, Tadashi.”

Tadashi laughed at him and started walking towards the door. “Come on,” he said, gesturing towards the door with a flick of his head. “I’ll walk you home. You’re still staying at the same place, right?” Hinata nodded and quickly followed Tadashi out, and after locking the restaurant, they made their way towards Hinata’s house.

“I’m surprised you remember where it is,” Hinata commented as Tadashi took the lead, earning himself a snort.

“It’s not like this town is that big, you know. Plus, it’s not that far from where I live, so I walk by it all the time on the way to work. I laughed the first time I saw your last name was still on the door.”

“You live nearby?” Hinata questioned and Tadashi nodded.

“There’s two sides of the town, one to the right of my restaurant where most people live, and to the left where the vacation homes are. Farther past the houses is a smaller housing section with a few families that live there. My family still lives on the other side of town, but I rent one of those places with a friend. You probably drove right past it on your way here, it’s pretty small.”

Hinata nodded, recalling what looked like a little court of a few houses on the drive up. “This friend,” Hinata questioned. “Is it that tall kid you used to hang out with? Seki? Was that what you called him?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing trying to recall the fuzzy details of Tadashi’s friend.

Tadashi chuckled at his attempt. “Tsukki. His full name is Tsukishima Kei and we share it with his boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. They met when Tsukki went off to college and he brought him back.”

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Hinata cooed.

“Mhm. Oh, do you remember the girl we used to play with, too? Her name was Yachi Hitoka?”

“Hitoka-chan?” Hinata asks excitedly. “She lives here, too?”

“Yep! On the other side of town, she rents out a place with a few girls she knows.”

“Wow,” Hinata marveled. “That’s really nice that everyone is still here. You’ll have to reintroduce us later, it’ll be so cool to catch up with them.”

“Of course, I’m sure they’d love that.” They made it to Hinata’s front door and stood there, neither wanting to leave the other just yet.

“Do you want to come in?” Hinata offered, trailing off at the end expectantly as he gestured to the house.

Disappointed, Tadashi shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t. I have to get up early tomorrow to open up the restaurant, but I would if I didn’t have to,” he offered with a bashful smile.

Hinata waved him off. “No worries, Tadashi, I completely understand.”

Despite saying that, they still didn’t move to leave. When Hinata looked at Tadashi he saw him staring right back at him and it made his cheeks warm. Maintaining eye contact, Tadashi took a step closer and Hinata silently gasped.

Tadashi leaned down ever so slightly down, getting closer to Hinata, and a hand slowly came up to caress his cheek, their eyes still locked and their cheeks burning the longer the moment went on. Right when they were both about to lean in, however, the mood suddenly changed when Tadashi cleared his throat.

“Y-You had a leaf in your hair,” he stuttered, quickly pulling it out of Hinata’s bangs and disposing of it, his cheeks bright red. It took Hinata a second to recover from what  _ almost _ happened and he laughed nervously when he did.

“R-right, haha, thank you, Tadashi…”

“I-I should probably get going,” Tadashi rushed out, pointing a finger back the way they came. “I-it’s getting late. Restaurant, and all.”

“Right, right!” Hinata agreed, looking anywhere but Tadashi to avoid the awkwardness. “Wouldn’t want you to make customers wait if you’re late, and whatnot.”

“Right.” Tadashi took a step back and Hinata tried to ignore his disappointment. “Um, I’ll see you later?”

He gave him a gentle smile. “Yeah, Tadashi, I’ll see you later.”

And with a nod and a wave, Tadashi left. Hinata watched him go, part of him longing and the other to make sure he left okay, before Tadashi became nothing but a speck in the distance and that’s when he decided to go inside. When he closed the door, he rested his back against it and slowly slid to the floor.

He wasn’t imagining that, right? They were  _ totally _ going to kiss. But, why did Tadashi pull away? Maybe he really had just been trying to get the leaf out of his hair and Hinata totally misread the situation. He wouldn’t have minded if they kiss, though, he realized. He had a really great time tonight, and if that was where it led, he was perfectly fine with that. He thought Tadashi had felt the same, maybe, from how smiley and friendly he was all night, but maybe he hadn’t, and that made the whole thing even more confusing. With a disappointed sigh, Hinata stood up and headed to his room to prepare for bed.

Whatever the reason was and despite what happened, he still really enjoyed his day and the time he spent with Tadashi. It was really nice to catch up and be able to fall back right into place even after all these years later. He really hoped he would see Tadashi later, and often, because if that was the case he was sure this would be a great vacation no matter what. 

After getting ready to sleep, he turned the light off and crawled into bed under the covers, laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled when he saw that the stars he put up there with Natsu from years back still glowed, even just faintly. A part of him wished Tadashi was here so they could watch the fake stars together, or maybe even go outside and gaze at the real sky together, but he shut his imagination down before it could go wild, and turned to his side. 

As he closed his eyes, he dreamt of freckles and stars and the ocean and soft touches, and he pretended that it was because of anything other than Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time being committed to a chaptetef fic so I’m kind of excited!!! I don’t have it all written out yet but if you like this don’t worry!!! I really like it too and it’s been super fun to write so it should be updated semi-regularly :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this fic, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to follow me on Twitter I have a [ personal ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul) and a Twitter [ specifically for my fics ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21) so feel free to stop by and chat!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you’re excited to learn more about my yamahina because I love them so much 🥺💕


End file.
